


Pokemon Oneshots

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: Just a collection of Pokemon Oneshots I have





	1. Chapter 1

-Au where Aether and Team Skull swap roles

Aether Foundation.

It was a quiet, peaceful man-made island in the Alolan regions waters.  
It's stark, glistening white walls loomed over Gladion.   
Yes, it was his home, but yet he felt something ominous in the air. It was too perfect. President Aether was too kind to rescue him and his sister. There had to be a reason: a reason why it all felt so wrong.

Gladion played 'spy' trying to catch something. Something to make his whirring mind stop him from thinking this place wasn't trust worthy.  
He did so for weeks, attempting to hack into the elevator's so he could go to the lower levels, the ones Guzma told him he couldn't go to.

What was happening down there?

What was he doing?

He hoped to Arceus everyday that it was just a mancave (even though Guzma wasn't the type to have a mancave, it was a nice thought) or even a rare pokemon nursery.  
Something that wasn't sinister.  
But, he couldn't shake the feeling that something about Guzma was off. That he wasn't telling everyone what was really going on.

He was careful every other day, but today he wasn't as careful as he should've been.  
Gladion tapped into the elevator's security pad, hoping to be able to log in as Plumeria or even Guzma. Just so he could get downstairs.

"What are you doing, Gladion?" A smooth voice asked. He froze, immediately recognizing it.

Guzma.

He turned around slowly, trying to take as much time as he could, not wanting to see the disappointment or even anger in his caretakers face.

"Gladion," He purred. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get to the conservation deck?" Guzma asked, noting that Plumeria's name was typed into the login box. 'Failed password entry' in red letters titled the screen.

Gladion looked at Guzma.  
"Uh...yessir. That's what I was doing..."

"Then why is it logged in as Plumeria?" He questioned, a smile forming slowly.

Gladion's heart sank to his stomach.  
He was caught wasn't he? What should he do? What should he say?

"She...was logged in when I got here." He lied. It was so obvious, Gladion knew that even his almost always oblivious 'father' would notice.

Guzma looked over to gladion once more, tilting his head to the right with a smile, his right hand slowly curling into a fist.  
Anyone who knew the president of Aether would know that this is a telltale sign that things were going to get messy.

"Gladion, Gladion, Gladion..." He droned, chuckling softly at the end."You really remind me of myself when I was younger. Rebellious, wanting more, a thirst for trouble even. But...I was..." He stopped to look at the blonde, "Beaten out of that." His voice was serious and lower than usual. "And...you should understand that I'm only keeping you safe. Safe from the confusion of the perfect world in the making."

Gladion opened his mouth to protest.

"I know, I know. You're probably thinking 'But, President Aether. How can you change the world? How can you do so much for Alola? For the world?' Well, my dear boy. I cannot tell you that. But it seems you're already knee deep in the matter, hm?

Gladion shook his head.  
"N-no, sir. I'm not. I-" He was cut off by guzma exhaling.

"Gladion? Do you think I am really that incompetent? Plumeria and I saved you and your sister from that woman. But your sister threw away our care. Threw it away. They're nothing but lowlives, Gladion." His voice raised as he went on, clearly beginning to lose the battle of keeping his cool. "We're protecting you. Protecting you from the heathens of Alola, like your mother."  
Guzma's face contorted slightly as he gradually calmed down.

He exhaled deeply, clasping his gloved hands togther.

Guzma stole a glance towards his watch after the 'episode'.  
"Well-" He swallowed, hand shaking in anger. "-Gladion. It's half past 8. I'm sure you should see yourself to bed now." He cooed to the boy.   
Gladion went to walk past him, before he felt an arm grab his.  
"We'll talk about your punishment tomorrow." He growled to the green eyed boy.   
Guzma let go quickly and yipped a quick 'Goodnight' to gladion, pretending he had said nothing.  
Gladion listened to the soft clicks of Guzma's white shoes slowly fade as he walked off.

~A Day Later~

"You let Gladion get away?! How could you let him leave with Cosmog?! That's-That's detrimental to our-" Guzma let out a cry of frustration in a blind rage. The employees saw his face gradually change into a red color as he began spewing out curses and insults.

"You idiots!" He cried, pushing some glass beakers onto the ground. They shattered into thousands of pieces, causing the blue and pink haired employees to flinch.  
"That's the one thing we couldn't lose! First Type: Null and now Cosmog? How incompetent are the lot if you?!" He snapped.   
"S-sorry, sir. It's just we had to send most of our units to Akala. There was a riot that Team Cosmo caused occurring..." a blue haired male stammered.   
"Team Cosmo? Are you serious? You left the island which had top secret creatures in it, to stop Team Cosmo?" He asked, hysterical now. "How could you weigh the pros and cons of that decision and still go after that idiotic team of rejects?"

"We're sorry, sir. It won't happen again..."

"Of course it won't because I won't let the lot of you see the light of day, if you don't find that pokemon." He snapped. "Now go start searching for that theif of a child." The employees nodded nervously before running out of the lab.

Plumeria walked in.  
"Bad time?" She asked, seeing his fists clenched by his side, glass everywhere, his body shaking in frustration.

"Yes. Very, very bad time." He replied through his teeth.

"I'll come back later then. I've got some ideas for how to catch the theives, alright?" She said, placing a clipboard on the counter before walking back out.

When he could see clearly and his normal composure was back, he looked over at the paper.

 

At first he was shocked at what he read on the paper.

Appalled even.

But the more he thought about it, the better and better the plan sounded.

"This is going to be great." He said with a grin


	2. Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma is running from a bit more than his past. (placed in the past)  
> A shorter one

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

His feet rose and fell as he ran, splashing the puddles contents around him. He panted, struggling to breath as he bolted down the dirt road.

Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen.

Tears streamed down his face. His nails dug into his palms. He couldn't stop running. Not now. He didn't want to be caught.

Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty.

He heard shouts behind him. They called his name. Demanded he come back. He couldn't bring himself to slow down though. Another voice called, more frantic though.   
His mother.  
He knew she'd worry about him. She always did.

Twenty eight. Twenty nine. Thirty. Thirt-

He tripped on a root, causing him to land face first onto the ground. His knees, cheek, and palms scrapped painfully onto the ground. He stifled a sob, getting back up. He began counting once more.

One. Two. Three. Four.

His breathing was rough and hitched. He made it to a graveyard. He glanced around, trying to find the best place to hide. To hide from him.   
He picked out a slab that said the usual 'Rip, so-and-so' and hid behind it.

F...five. Six. Seven.

The boy put his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. Too many bruises. Too many cuts and scars. Too much pain. He let tears slip down his smudged, bruised, and scratched face. But only because they were masked by the rain.

Eight. Nine.

He tried to keep his thoughts on the positives.   
But found none.

Ten....ten...ten...

He couldn't count anymore. His mind was racing but he couldn't keep it on track. He growled at himself and pulled at his hair, trying to force himself back into counting.

Ten...what comes after it? Think dammit think.

Counting.

His mother introduced it to him, so she could fix him, the less...physical way like his father preferred.  
It helped. He grew attached to counting. Whenever he felt pangs of anger, frustration, anything. He'd just close his eyes and begin counting, droning out reality.  
It calmed him.  
Kept him sane.  
Kept him from lashing out, from getting more hurt than he needed to be.

The voices died out.   
He was alone.  
Cold, wet, injured.

He didn't care.   
He was safer alone.  
Isolation was his savior, and also his demon.


End file.
